ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Archis
{ Are- Chees } Archis Archis- Archis Are Robotic Furry Creatures, Archis are taller than human adults, Mostly because archis were born to help humans that are in trouble, show when a bad guy sees them it looks like they are the more dominate one. But other then that They are kind and gentle giant creatures, they love to play, relax and More! Once You Befriend One You Wont Regret It! The Bad Side. Most living beings can be scared of archis but archis mean no harm, to any living beings unless fights break through And when they do things can get really bad. Archis were once creatures that only wanted to help, but no beings let them because they're massive size. but deep down these creatures were programmed to be helpful and gentle the archis soon gained trust of most beings for doing good deeds. Mating Archi Mating- Archis don't mate like regular beings, They are robotic creatures they have a chip inside they're head that connects with another archi this leads to different behavior around that archi more playing and snuggling, once they mate, the females, body begans to create a baby archi inside (archkit) inside their stomach, the programming between both the archis makes how the archkit behaves, depending on how the archi personality is, Therefore there is no "breeding" or "sexual activity" which leads to no "mating" with any sexual areas. archis do not have these areas they were specifcally programmed not to, only the chip in their head, and the love in the air. Archkits Archkits- are very gentle younger smaller versions of archis they play much more and are more active then archis, they like to run around and cause trouble and do waste alot of energy, therefore they sleep half the day and spend the other half and midnight causing trouble and playing. Where Did They Come From? And The History.. Where did archis come from- No one knows exactly..No one knows exactly.. But The only thing they know is that they have 2 founders called Blues and Sparkz. The question is... have left they're old world to come to a new one? They decided to check this one called Planet "Earth" had everything they needed lots of oil and sunlight, the 2 founders, decided to check out this planet before bringing their entire tribe. they wandered around for hours, they met lots of beings that were scared of them, they met 1 little being, the size of they're paw, this being was not scared of them, in fact, the little being befriended Sparkz and blues, he showed them everywhere, And told them about planet earth life on it and how things were done around there. Later they spoke to the god of the land, he said it was fine to bring they're tribe and stay there, just promise not to bring havoc or any non-sense to the land. Sparkz and Blues promised, they went back to they're planet and made the announcement to they're tribe, the tribe agreed There fore the tribe, traveled to "earth" and they kept they're promise. they decided to claim part of the land for them because of they're massive size they could not stay anywhere else, To this day the archis are still making peace with all beings, well some.. Category:Species